Gabriel
Gabriel (ガブリエル), also known as Omni-King Gabriel (オムニキングガブリエル) is the Omni-King of the 14th multiverse, which was newly-created by Goku and second ranks was known as the Celestials was founder by Michael himself. Gabriel is the second child of Da'at and second born as the Mark of Cherubim, second strongest of the Angel and more powerful than Grand Priest of all realm, before his brother and sister was born as Raphael and Raziel, Twin of Ophanim. Gabriel is one of the Omni-Kings alongside Goku, Zeno, Zeus, Michael, Odin, Izanagi, Juno, Metatron, Amun-Ra, Brahma and Olorun. Gabriel is one the main protagonists in Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: Gabriel is same height are Michael with silver hair and silver eyes and wear an angel robe like an Angel priest, almost identical to compare to Grand Priest with blue halo at the back of his head. He also wise Angel as the massagers and the Principal to all Angels such as Whis and brothers and sisters for example. That all Angel must obey Gabriel, knowing he is the second ranks of all Angel and the Celestial. Gabriel didn't taught the God of Destruction, he only taught is the Harmony and the Angels, knowing he admire them like children he didn't care and few of them are his best students are Shukumei, Akari, Theodore, Whis and Vados, those are his best students. He did fought in the Chaos War, knowing he learn about Lucifer's betrayal that he use the Angels as Follower that he can't believe that his fellow student turn Followers when he have no choice to send the Harmony Gods to stop before the Chaos War raging on. After Goku and his son took care Lucifer and send him banish for good. The Grand Priest and Gabriel are going to redeem their Angels and restore them back to normal, knowing Lucifer is strongest and more powerful, not even he and Michael can't defeat him and yet he fear that Lucifer will return somehow for revenge. Powers and Abilities As a Omni-King, Michael is the most powerful being of the 14th multiverse and overall one of the strongest beings of the 13 multiverses. Gabriel is said to be stronger than Odin, Izanagi, Juno, and Amun-Ra and is only surpassed by Goku, Michael, Metatron, Zeus, Zeno, Brahma and Olorun. Shido stated that if Gabriel felt like it that, he could wipe out all 30 universes of the 14th multiverse in an instant. Gabriel is the single most important person in the 14th multiverse, and holds complete authority over everything in that multiverse. Gabriel's power as an Omni-King pales in comparison to that of Goku who is the Omni-King of the 13 multiverses, the supreme deity of the omniverse who rules over all the gods and even the Omni-Kings of the 13 multiverses. It has been stated that Gabriel may be capable of destroying a single multiverse, Goku is capable of destroying multiple multiverses. His power level is about 1,450,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: As the Omni-King of the 14th multiverse, Gabriel possessed incredible levels of strength that surpasses even all the gods from his multiverse, but rivals that of Omni-Kings. Michael is the most powerful being in the 14th multiverse. He is stronger than Odin, Izanagi, Juno, and Amun-Ra, and only surpassed by Goku, Michael, Metatron, Zeus, Zeno and Olorun. Absolute Speed: As the Omni-King of the 13th multiverse, Gabriel could run at extremely fast-speeds that can even surpass universal-levels. Gabriel is faster than Michael. Ultimate Invincibility: '''As the Omni-King of the 14th multiverse, Gabriel is invincible in many different aspects whose power allows him to rule as the Omni-King of the 14th multiverse unopposed and cannot be defeated by anyone in the 9th multiverse. However, Gabriel is not unbeatable as Goku has the power to easily defeat him in combat. '''Ultimate Indestructibility: '''As the Omni-King of the 13th multiverse, Gabriel has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving him immunity to everything harmful, essentially making him indestructible. However the only person that can defeat him is Goku. '''Erasure Immunity: As the Omni-King of the 14th multiverse, Michael cannot be erased from existence, is not affected by powers like Nonexistence and Nothingness Manipulation, and will continue existing even after all of existence has ended. As such, Michael will never be destroyed. Omnipotence: As the Omni-King of the 14th Multiverse, Gabriel has the ability to be almighty in every sense and aspect. Michael can achieve and do absolutely anything without any limit or condition as he is the most powerful Angel. Gabriel is thus one of the most powerful gods in existence, being comparable to that of Zeus and being second only to Goku. Multiverse Destruction: '''As the Omni-King of the 14th Multiverse, Gabriel can destroy an entire multiverse and everything in it. '''Multiverse Manipulation: As the Omni-King of the 14th Multiverse, Gabriel can manipulate the entire multiverse and everything within. Multiverse Recreation: '''As the Omni-King of the 14th Multiverse, Gabriel can recreate the multiverse from its beginning state in any way he wish. He can reform the multiverse by inducing a new Big Bang Event altered according to he wishes and even recreate a multiverse that was originally destroyed. '''Dream Manipulation: '''As the Omni-King of the 14th Multiverse, Gabriel can create, shape, enter and manipulate the dreams of himself and others. '''Hope Inducement: As the Omni-King of the 14th Multiverse, Gabriel has the ability to give hope to mankind and to gods as well. Gabriel is capable of wielding the power of hope has no hope for themselves, and hopes continually for the rest of the universe and in the future. Death Inducement: '''As the Omni-King of the 14th Multiverse, Gabriel can kill anyone and possibly even anything using varying means, either instantly, slowly over time, after certain conditions are met, or after a certain period of time has gone. '''Truth Inducement: As the Omni-King of the 14th Multiverse, Gabriel can force/induce others to tell the truth, guaranteeing that the person is telling the truth to the best of their ability. Nigh-Omniscience: As the Omni-King of the 14th Multiverse, Gabriel knows almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details or being limited in other ways, possibly only being able to see one timeline or universe, or have just small patches of information that are missing or blocked out. However he is not as smart as Odin. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight - The ability to take flight with ki. * Portal Creation - The ability to create portals to warp from one realm to another realm. * Warp - A transportation technique used by Gabriel to allow himself and Whis to travel through space and between realms. Using this technique Gabriel can move faster than anyone else in the universe. Michael can also use it to travel through time. * Divination - Gabriel can track any person or place he wants with his staff. * Instantaneous Movement - '''Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Gabriel can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Physical-Based Techniques * '''I Won't Let You - Gabriel uses Pressure Point Attacks to render his opponents unconscious. * Mastery of Self-Movement - Gabriel's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without him having to acknowledge it. His immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of a energy wave. Gabriel's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a universe and even a multiverse. * Erase - The ability to destroy anything with twin charged blue balls of energy, this includes immortal beings. * Rewrite - Gabriel uses this technique to create anything and everything in the 13th Multiverse. * Magic Materialization '- Much like the Grand Priest, Gabriel was able to produce large fighting rings constructed with a wave of his hand. * '''God Kamehameha - '''This is a more powerful variation of the Kamehameha technique. First Gabriel either lifts his hands joined together in the air, or joins his hands to his side. Then, he charges the attack with his hands drawn his side, like a regular Kamehameha. Finally, he fires the attack towards his opponent in the form of an bluish-red energy wave. Gabriel uses this technique after Goku and Shido taught it to him. * '''Symphonic Destruction '- An energy wave technique used by Gabriel. Gabriel raises his finger and then releases what appears to be a magical vortex of wind.He moves it left to right a few times before swinging it in one fast motion. Transformation: Cherubim Instinct The second and most powerful that Gabriel is the only one who can mastering that skills. The Cherubim Instinct is the second strongest to compare to Seraphim that even Da'at can master that form as well and yet Cherubim Instinct is more powerful then Ultra Instinct. His power level in this form is about 10,150,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Celestial Cherubim Instinct The second form of Cherubim that only Gabriel can manage to use including Da'at as well. The Celestial Cherubim Instinct is second most powerful that's beyond Ultra and Master Instinct. His power level in this form is about 50,750,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships: '''Michael and Gabriel: Two of them are very close brothers, knowing that Michael is the highest ranks and Gabriel is the second ranks of all Angel that both of them never argue back on them. Metatron and Gabriel: The same was well. Quotes: (To the Grand Minister) "You allow your son and daughter to team up with the God of Destruction to getting know them, knowing my trusted Massager, Theodore is to making sure that none of them will making any foolish since what happen with Lucifer." (To Michael) "Yes, My highest leader." (To Himself) "Once my words is beginning to spend though that entire of planets and stars, knowing, I'd, Gabriel, second ranks of the Celestial. I'm not mainly strong to compare with my brother and my sister, knowing those are the highest ranks of all Angel and yet I'm still a God's Massager." Category:Characters Category:Omni-King Category:Gods Category:Angels Category:Protagonists